


Keep Cool

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/192513">Hailstorm Fury</a></p><p>Inspired by a comment from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_faramir_boromir"><a href="http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/"><b>faramir_boromir</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep Cool

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Hailstorm Fury](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192513)
> 
> Inspired by a comment from [](http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/profile)[**faramir_boromir**](http://faramir-boromir.livejournal.com/)

Bloody Bodie, always thinking he's so bloody cool. No cracks in the façade permitted. No sign of weakness allowed.

Not the whole story, though, as Doyle is far too aware.

Doyle's seen Bodie panic, seen him lose his rag. Not often. Only when Doyle's in danger, when he's been beaten or stabbed or shot.

He's seen Bodie lose his cool in other ways as well. Skin flushed, head tipped back, chest heaving with effort. And those blue eyes, begging Doyle to take him, to break his control.

Difficult to live with, Doyle's found, being the chink in someone else's armour.  



End file.
